Por linhas tortas
by Padma Raven
Summary: Uma garota solitária.Um segredo revelado.Um coração partido.Um lado obscuro da personalidade de Luna Lovegood vem à tona.E um aproveitador quer usar isso em benefício próprio.Mas suas ações podem custar caro para a loira:Podem custar a sua própria vida.
1. Debaixo de sete chaves

**Debaixo de sete chaves**

"**Toda vez que eu vejo você**

**Sinto uma coisa diferente**

**Toda vez que eu penso em você**

**Te vejo nos meus sonhos,tão carente(...)**

**Sorria que eu estou te filmando**

**Sorria o coração tá gravando **

**O seu nome aqui dentro de mim..."**

O salão principal estava cheio. Conversas e risadas enchiam o ambiente. E na ponta da mesa da Casa Ravenclaw, alguém abria exageradamente um jornal, cuidadosamente perfurado em pontos estratégicos. Por entre os furinhos, um par de olhos castanhos passava direto pela Hufflepuff e se detinha na mesa de Slytherin. A garota tomava cuidado, todo o cuidado do mundo, para que ninguém notasse sua persistente observação. Mas sua preocupação em não se deixar notar era infundada. Ninguém _estaria _interessado no que Luna Lovegood estava fazendo. Ninguém jamais dava atenção a ela.

A garota estava em seu sétimo ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, pela segunda vez. Segunda porque, por causa da infiltração de Comensais da Morte na escola, em seu sexto ano, ele foi anulado, e todos os alunos tiveram que ficar mais um ano por lá.

O ano anterior tinha sido bem legal. Ela tinha amigos! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley e Neville Longbottom haviam voltado à escola para concluírem seus estudos em magia. Ela e Ginny Weasley formaram, com eles, um grupo de grande popularidade, lembranças da Armada de Dumbledore e da vitória sobre Voldemort. Na verdade, ela e Neville eram vistos com grande espanto pela maioria dos bruxos. Não entendiam como aqueles dois, tão estranhos e destrambelhados, poderiam ter sido úteis à AD. Suas qualidades não eram reconhecidas pela maioria.

Mas Luna não se importava. Passara grande parte dos seus anos de Hogwarts sozinha, e ficava feliz por ter amigos então. Eles a ouviam, mesmo falando aquelas coisas meio doidas, a convidavam para se divertir... Enfim, levava uma vida feliz e animada e não ia reclamar. Para ela, aquelas pessoas e seu pai eram as coisas mais importantes do mundo.

Mas agora estava tudo diferente. Os quatro amigos mais velhos tinham terminado os estudos. Ginny andava ocupada demais, pois era capitã da equipe de quadribol de Gryffindor, e monitora-chefe. Quase não podia mais conversar. Luna voltara a ser só.

Era em parte por causa de Ginny que aquela paixão tinha surgido. Na tentativa de conseguir alguns minutinhos de atenção da sua única amiga, Luna passou a frequentar as arquibancadas dos treinos de quadribol, e ele costumava estar lá espionando. Ele era bonito... Não tinha como não olhar.

Seus minutos eram preenchidos por aquela adoração muda, platônica, por aquele rapaz. Ele não olhava pra ela. Nem desconfiava. E ela ficava feliz assim mesmo, só por poder ficar ali olhando. Para ela, só isso bastava.

E através do seu jornal furado ela mirava embevecida para Draco Malfoy, alheia a tudo o que acontecia à sua volta.O rapaz continuava na escola, assim como sua namoradinha e muitos Slytherins que haviam abandonado Hogwarts na hora da batalha final. Mesmo assim, ao verem a escola reaberta, voltaram correndo. Aliás, quase correndo, porque foi bem difícil convencer a todos da importância de se reabrir a Casa Slytherin. Levou um ano, e só depois desse período eles puderam voltar, sob os olhares críticos de todos os alunos das demais casas. Draco, como Luna, estava no sétimo ano.

Ele andava bem menos exibido, não parecia mais tão arrogante, mas continuava extremamente seletivo com relação às pessoas que andavam em sua companhia. Luna não sabia, mas era bem o tipo de pessoa que não passaria pela sua rigorosa seleção.

Mas ela não se importava com nada. Não se importava com Pansy Parkinson ali perto, nem para as outras garotas ao redor. Só queria ficar ali olhando aquele rosto e sonhando com coisas que, para ela, um dia talvez fossem possíveis.


	2. O diário

**O DIÁRIO**

"**É, doeu.**

**Teu olhar roubou o que era meu**

**Tuas palavras ecoam no meu destino**

**Mais fácil julgar**

**Do que ter que olhar**

**Pras próprias mentiras(...)**

**Mas agora chega!**

**Não sou ovelha negra**

**Nem qualquer menina da vida**

**Da vida. Não!"**

**

* * *

**

Como não havia ninguém a quem Luna pudesse confidenciar seus segredos, ela resolveu guardá-los no lugar preferido por garotas bruxas e trouxas: um diário. Em uma tarde em Hogsmeade escolheu um amarelo, com um grande sol na capa. Era tão espalhafatoso que provavelmente chamaria mais atenção do que deveria para um objeto com tais finalidades. Mas ela, sonhadora, nem ligou. "Aaaah, combina com os cabelos dele", pensou. Saiu da loja feliz e se sentou sozinha, no Três Vassouras. Abriu o diário e escreveu:

_"Luna Lovegood, a dona deste diário_

_Tem um amor e 5 amigos_

_Seu amor é seu pai, Xenophilius_

_E seus amigos são_

_Harry Potter, o corajoso_

_Ginny Weasley, a poderosa_

_Hermione Granger, a inteligente_

_Neville Longbottom, o nobre_

_E Ron Weasley, que é um pouquinho de tudo isso_

_(mas também sabe ser grosseiro)._

_Sinto a falta de todos. _

_Me sinto tão só sem eles aqui!"_

-Nada mal. - Disse ela ao terminar.

Ao erguer a cabeça viu um grupo se aproximando e só não perdeu a fala porque estava mesmo calada: o time de quadribol da Slytherin vinha em sua direção, Malfoy à frente. Ela fixou o olhar no louro e ele sorriu para ela, aquele sorriso sonso de quem não dá ponto sem nó.

-Olá, Di L... Luna! - corrigiu ele.

-Olá - ela ofegou.

-Soube que é você quem vai narrar o próximo jogo de quadribol.

-Sim! Os narradores ganham 50 pontos para a Casa e estamos quase liderando o campeonato este ano. Resolvi ajudar.

-Legal. Bom, sei que você é realmente boa, disse ele sorrindo, enquanto ela ficava vermelha e encabulada.-Mas queria pedir um favor. Se você não falasse nada sobre...hum...nós, nossos pais que foram Comensais da Morte...Você entende,né?

-C-claro! – Gaguejou a loira. - Não vou falar nada.

-Ótimo!Se você puder falar, sabe, coisas legais sobre nós... Saberei ser grato - disse o loiro, e sorrindo pegou a mão de Luna e beijou-a.

-Pode deixar. –Ela disse ofegante e encantada. - Eu falarei.

-Garota esperta! – Respondeu Draco, e dando-lhe uma piscadela, virou-se para sair. Luna estava nas nuvens!Tão encantada ficou que nem percebeu as risadinhas que acompanharam o time na saída.

Uma surpresa aguardava Luna ao voltar para a escola. Uma coruja com uma mensagem. Ela desamarrou feliz a mensagem, onde leu:

_"Oi Luna!_

_Como estão seus dias aí em Hogwarts? Estou sentindo sua falta, tem pouca gente aqui com quem eu goste de conversar. Hermione anda muito ocupada e o Harry também, no Ministério. Eu estou passando uma semana aqui em casa, tratando de negócios para o George._

_Quando puder, me conte novidades!_

_Um abraço,_

_Ron Weasley"_

Luna ficou muito contente com o carinho do amigo. Apesar de ser meio insensível às vezes, conversar com ele era garantia de boas risadas. Desejou voltar para casa em breve para revê-lo e colocar o papo em dia.

Uma semana havia se passado. O diário de Luna já tinha várias páginas escritas e o assunto era quase sempre o mesmo: Draco. Cada sorriso e cumprimento dado por ele ia para as páginas do livrinho. E ela ainda fazia desenhos e versinhos, além de escrever frases apaixonadas bem ao seu estilo:

_"__Ele é_

_Misterioso como um testrálio_

_Excêntrico como um explosivim_

_E raro como um narguilé"_

Ela guardava o diário com todo o cuidado e procurava escrever apenas quando estava só. Ninguém dava bola para o que ela fazia mesmo, mas sentia que queria guardar aquele segredo só pra si.

Um dia, porém, ela chegou à Sala Comunal e sem se dar conta de que não estava sozinha ali, começou a escrever. Sua expressão arrebatada e os contínuos suspiros chamaram a atenção de duas quintanistas, que logo ficaram curiosas para saber o que ela tanto escrevia.

Luna terminou de escrever e foi dormir. Tão profundamente dormia que nem percebeu duas mãos sorrateiras invadindo o seu malão e retirando dali o seu precioso diário.

Na manhã seguinte, Luna procurou o diário. Virou e revirou o malão e não encontrando-o, entrou em pânico:

-Dilátex vorazes! Atacaram outra vez! Meu diário... Meu diário!

E ao lembrar-se do péssimo hábito de seus colegas de esconderem suas coisas, arregalou os olhos:

-Não... Não podem ter pego! Meus segredos! Ninguém pode saber deles. DELE!-Só de pensar na possibilidade de Draco saber de seus sentimentos, sentiu um pavor que não lhe era comum. Desejando imensamente que não tivesse procurado direito e que o diário estivesse entre suas roupas, saiu triste e preocupada para assistir às aulas e nem notou duas colegas de casa, que cochichavam:

-Mas eu deixei com você!

-Devo ter deixado no banheiro! Tinha umas garotas da Slytherin lá. Vou ver se elas acharam.

-Anda logo!

* * *

Luna chegou para jantar, ainda angustiada pelo sumiço de seu diário. Sentou-se na pontinha da mesa e se serviu. Tão preocupada e absorta em suas preocupações ela estava que nem reparou que a mesa da Slytherin explodira em risadas à sua entrada.

Minutos mais tarde, ela contemplava a lua cheia refletida no teto encantado, quando ouviu alguém chamando:

-Hey, Di Lua!Já viu seu amado hoje?

O salão principal em peso olhou para a mesa da Slytherin, onde Evelyn Bulstrode exibia, toda metida, um livrinho amarelo com um sol na capa.

-Meu diário!-Sussurrou Luna. Estava congelada.

-Obrigada, Marian!-Disse a garota, dirigindo-se a uma garota sentada a alguns lugares de Luna. - Este diário nos divertiu muito hoje!Mas uma coisa tão engraçada não pode ficar só na nossa casa. Vamos dividir com vocês!

Sem coragem ou forças ou o que fosse pra fazer alguma coisa, Luna sussurrava: -Não! Por favor, não! Eu imploro! Faço qualquer coisa!

-Quem iria imaginar que Di Lua Lovegood estava apaixonada?E apaixonada por ninguém menos que...

-ACCIO DIÁRIO!

-PROTEGO!

Luna tentou convocar o diário, mas um feitiço escudo impediu que o convocatório se completasse. E então a garota prosseguiu:

-Hum. – Pigarreou. - Como eu ia dizendo, a pirada aí está apaixonadinha pelo Draco Malfoy!!!

Luna abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, enquanto o salão explodia em risadas. Ninguém parecia se importar com o seu corpo curvado sobre a mesa, querendo desaparecer dali.

Então, as portas do salão se abriram: Draco vinha a seu encontro.

Parou diante da mesa da Ravenclaw e chamou Luna. Ela levantou o rosto, completamente constrangida.

-Não chore - disse ele, suavemente. - Estou sabendo de tudo e vim dizer que também gosto de você.

O salão silenciou na hora. Luna,sem acreditar no que ouvia,levantou-se sorrindo, olhou para Draco e disse baixinho:

-Você gosta de mim?De verdade?

**-É CLARO QUE NÃO! **– Berrou ele. - Como você teve a coragem de escrever meu nome naquela porcaria? Como se atreveu a pensar em me namorar? Você é a última garota dessa escola para quem eu olharia, incluindo a Weasley e todas as sangues ruins!Nem se eu estivesse maluco andaria por aí com você a meu lado, desfilando suas bizarrices!Eu beijaria a lula gigante, mas não olharia para você, sua bruxa abortada maluca dos infernos!

-Não. Não. NÃO!Isso não está acontecendo! Não pode estar, não pode! Disse ela com as mãos nos ouvidos, tentando abafar as risadas que lhe feriam como se fossem espadas. Olhou ao redor para se convencer que não era real, e viu todos rindo dela – todos exceto Ginny, que a olhava com uma expressão que misturava raiva, espanto e nojo.

-NÃO! - Repetiu a loira. E saiu correndo do salão, desejando enterrar-se em um buraco e não sair mais de lá.


	3. Olhos de ódio

**OLHOS DE ÓDIO**

"**Quem te viu quem te vê...**

**Quem não a conhece **

**Não pode mais ver pra crer**

**Quem jamais a esquece **

**Não pode reconhecer..."**

**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-**Você não pode ficar aí para sempre.

-Não quero sair.

-Já é tarde! Vão sentir a sua falta e você vai se dar mal.

-Ninguém vai sentir, pode estar certa disso.

Luna estava no banheiro do segundo andar. Sua única companhia era a Murta Que Geme.

A fantasma estava olhando-a com certa piedade. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que visse alguém tão digno de pena quanto ela.

Luna, sentada em um vaso, pensava na vergonha do que tinha lhe acontecido. Ela nunca tinha sido notada por ninguém, e de repente se viu no olho do furacão, exposta diante de todos, os seus maiores segredos revelados. Era estranho. Estranho como se ela tivesse passado a existir somente agora. Só que em vez de uma alegria comparável à de um nascimento, ela experimentava a dor de uma morte.

Repassando a cena mentalmente, tentando achar algo que a fortalecesse, ela relembrou.

Reviu a mesa da Slytherin em peso rindo-se da cara dela. Parecia que ela não tinha sentimentos: ninguém se importava com o que ela pudesse estar sentindo naquele momento. A Ravenclaw, sua própria Casa, ria também, com ares de quem testemunha "a última maluquice da Di Lua". Até a ordinariazinha que roubara seu diário estava rindo, sem a menor preocupação com o que tinha feito. A Griffindor também ria, e ainda havia a Ginny olhando-a daquele jeito. Viu Draco Malfoy rindo-se – ele, que tinha sido tão gentil no Três Vassouras.

"Era mentira", pensou ela. " Ele só queria curtir com a minha cara."

Ela se perguntou: Por quê? O que ela havia feito àquelas pessoas para agirem assim? Não a tinham tratado sempre como algo que não existia? Por que resolveram notá-la apenas para lhe dar alguns momentos de humilhação?

Inspirou fundo. Enquanto inspirava,sentiu um ódio imenso correr em seu corpo, como se fosse o próprio ar. Sentiu as veias pulsarem cheias de raiva. Sua cabeça latejava com vontade de socar alguém.

No dia seguinte, ninguém viu Luna em nenhuma aula, nem no salão principal, nem na biblioteca, nem em lugar nenhum.

-Suas roupas, senhorita Lovegood.

-Obrigada. Como você se chama?

-Sou Winky, senhorita. Trabalho na cozinha de Hogwarts. A Murta Que Geme foi procurar Winky, senhorita, e pediu para pegar suas vestes na torre da Ravenclaw, pegou, senhorita, porque Murta insistiu muito,senhorita,Winky não queria mexer nas suas coisas mas a Murta disse que a senhorita precisava muito. Winky trouxe um pouco de comida também.

"A Murta deve estar com medo de eu ficar aqui pra sempre junto com ela", pensou Luna. "Porque assim ela teria que dividir as atenções comigo".

-Obrigada,Winky.

A elfo fez uma reverência e desaparatou.

-Obrigada, Murta.

-De nada. Tome um banho e se arrume para sair. Você não pode ir assim ou rirão mais ainda de você.

-Você está sendo compreensiva. Fico feliz. Mas eles ririam de mim mesmo que eu saísse bela como a Rowena. Por que você resolveu me ajudar?

-Eu também fui da Ravenclaw, e sei como é ser tratada assim. Acabei me identificando.

-Eu trocaria de lugar com você, se pudesse.

-Não seja boba. Anda, vai se arrumar.

Depois de um dia inteiro fechada no banheiro, Luna se arrumou para sair. Era a manhã do segundo dia após a revelação do diário. Depois de tomar banho e vestir-se, Luna se olhou no espelho: estava pálida e seus olhos, muito vermelhos. Havia neles muita tristeza. Ela suspirou, com ar de lamento, e saiu do banheiro.

-Senhorita Lovegood!-Uma voz a chamou.

-Professora McGonagall?-Respondeu ela, virando-se para olhar.

-Senhorita, por onde andou? Faltou a todas as aulas ontem, e ninguém da Ravenclaw a viu! Explique-se!

Ela fez uma cara sonsa e respondeu:

-Eu estava no banheiro.

-No banheiro? Durante um dia inteiro?

-É... que... eu... estava... estudando. – Gaguejou a loira.

-Estudando? Não seja ridícula! Estudando no banheiro? Um dia inteiro? O que poderia lhe ocupar por um dia inteiro num banheiro?

-Poções.

-Poções?

-Sim. O professor Slughorn nos deu uma poção muito difícil pra fazer e eu... resolvi... me inspirar olhando as bolhas do vaso... Quando se dá descarga, sabe? Só que, bem, me empolguei e acabei ficando lá por muito tempo. Acho que apaguei, porque lá tem muitos churruminos e eles nos dão sono, e... – Ia dizendo Luna, tentando ser convincente, quando a professora a interrompeu:

-Chega, senhorita! -Disse, irritada. Estava tão acostumada com as maluquices de Luna que acreditou no absurdo que acabara de ouvir. - Que nunca mais se repita! Trate de se concentrar na narração do jogo que vem. E menos 10 pontos para Ravenclaw, pela sua falta de juízo.

Luna saiu andando, contente por não ter pegado uma detenção. E quanto aos pontos perdidos... Ela não tinha muita certeza se fazia diferença o que acontecia de bom ou ruim à sua Casa.

Ao chegar ao salão, respirou fundo e entrou.

Ouviu risadinhas, mas não se importou. Sentou-se no seu canto sem falar ou olhar para quem quer que fosse e serviu-se de um pouco de mingau.

Nem dera a primeira colherada e Ginny veio falar com ela.

-Por que você não me contou? - Disse a ruiva, zangada.

-Faz diferença? - Respondeu a loira, seca.

-Claro que faz! Pensei que eu era sua amiga! E você me esconde isso! E mais, como posso confiar em você se consegue enxergar algo de bom em Draco Malfoy?Acho que me enganei com você. Parece que não é a pessoa que eu achei que conhecia.

Luna olhou bem para ela, o ódio crescendo.

-Onde você estava quando eu precisava conversar? Onde estava quando eu comprei aquele diário? Onde esteve enquanto eu escrevia aquelas coisas? Eu adoraria ter dividido com você, mas a grande Ginny Weasley estava ocupada demais em seus treinos de quadribol, não é? E também é monitora-chefe, não é? Não tinha tempo para sua amiga Di Lua.

Ginny abriu a boca, indignada, mas antes que pudesse responder Luna completou:

-E onde estava você quando o salão inteiro ria de mim? Você ficou calada enquanto eles riam! Não fez nada para me ajudar! Não me tirou daquela situação. Você é igualzinha a todos eles, então não venha querer me dar lição de moral!

Ginny fez menção de que ia responder alguma coisa, mas preferiu sair. Luna não percebeu, mas os olhos dela estavam marejados.

Sentindo que o dia seria complicado, Luna voltou ao seu mingau, mas foi interrompida outra vez.

-Hey, Di Lua! Sentimos sua falta ontem! Olha o que eu trouxe!

Luna levantou o rosto e viu Evelyn Bulstrode exibindo o seu diário novamente. Sentiu um assomo de ódio mais forte do que nunca. Olhou para a garota como se pudesse acabar com ela só de olhar. Não havia pânico desta vez, nem medo. Só um ódio que lhe corroía as veias e lhe invadia a alma. Agarrou a varinha para tentar convocar o diário, quando ouviu a garota falar:

-Você devia ter escrito mais! Adoraríamos saber como você se sentiu ontem sendo o centro das atenções com suas histórias ridí...

**-REDUCTO!**

O feitiço voou da varinha de Luna com tanta força que reduziu o diário a um fiapo de fuligem. E Evelyn estava no chão sem sobrancelhas, cílios ou um fio de cabelo. Seu rosto estava tão inchado que ela parecia sem nariz. Todos no salão olhavam horrorizados para Luna. Pareciam não acreditar no que viam.

A loira levantou-se para sair. Tinha dado uns oito passos em direção à porta, quando se virou e voltou à mesa. Pegou vários pãezinhos e biscoitos, colocou em seu chapéu, passou a mão em uma garrafa de suco de abóbora e saiu do salão pisando com força, debaixo de um silêncio quase palpável.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi!

A Luna está bem diferente, não?Bom... Acho que não dá pra ficar muito tranquila depois de passar por uma situação dessas... Todo mundo tem um momento de explosão e ter o diário roubado faria qualquer menina ficar zangada-até a Luna, né?

Reviews,please!


	4. Estranho sabor

**Estranho sabor**

"**Aquele gosto amargo do teu corpo**

**Ficou na minha boca por mais tempo**

**De amargo então, salgado ficou doce**

**Assim que o teu cheiro forte e lento**

**Fez casa nos meus braços**

**E ainda leve, forte, cego e tenso**

**Fez saber que ainda era muito**

**E muito pouco..."**

Alguns dias haviam se passado. Luna pegou uma detenção pelo que havia feito, e reagiu com indiferença à notícia de que sua colega iria se recuperar totalmente. Ela voltava sorrindo das detenções, que duraram uma semana. A Ravenclaw ficou indignada com a perda de 50 pontos como castigo, mas ninguém se arriscou a criticá-la. Pareciam ter medo de sofrer um ataque parecido com o da colega Slytherin.

Luna, no entanto, não estava nem aí para nada. Agora ela parecia uma cópia da Hermione: passava boa parte do tempo num canto na biblioteca. Não havia mais doçura, calma ou ar sonhador em seu rosto. Ela transpirava raiva, raiva de todas aquelas pessoas. Eles se afastavam quando ela passava e Luna, por sua vez, os evitava.

No dia do jogo de quadribol Slytherin contra Gryffindor, um estudante com ar assustado a chamou:

-Luna, a professora Mc Gonagall está chamando. Disse que você precisa ir para o campo de quadribol para a narração.

-Diga a ela que não irei.

-M-Mas... - gaguejou ele, e ousou dizer: - Se você não for, perderemos 100 pontos pela falta ao compromisso! Ela não poderá arranjar outra pessoa, faltam dez minutos!

Luna olhou para ele, pensando "como se atreve, o pirralho"? E respondeu apenas:

-Dane-se.

E passou a manhã inteira lendo na sala comunal, enquanto todos assistiam à partida.

À noite, ela jantava sozinha. As pessoas próximas a ela nada falavam. Estavam com medo de irritá-la.

Então, alguém sentou-se à sua frente.

-Posso?

-Já sentou mesmo. – Respondeu secamente.

-Quero lhe fazer companhia.

-Não preciso.

-Mas eu quero.

Luna levantou os olhos, incomodada com aquilo, e reconheceu o garoto: era Theodore Nott, um Slytherin. Ele sorria pra ela, mas não parecia estar debochando. Ajeitou-se no banco e comentou:

-Soube do que houve na semana passada.

-Quem não soube? - Respondeu ela, de mau humor.

-Estou surpreso. Você sempre pareceu tranquila.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas:

-Pessoas mudam.

Theodore se aproximou de Luna por cima da mesa e disse baixinho:

-Acho que você está certa. Não deve esquecer o que houve. Já está na hora de te tratarem com respeito. Você é uma grande bruxa.

Luna olhou para ele, espantada. Como alguém que nunca falara com ela podia lhe dizer essas coisas? Com um ar displicente, ele continuou:

-Se você fingir que esqueceu, todos vão parar de ter medo de você. Mas aí vão pegar no seu pé outra vez. Você vai ser a piada da hora. O assunto do dia. Vão fazer questão de lembrar cada palavra que você escreveu, e você não terá mais sossego. Mas se você mostrar a eles o quanto foram ruins, o quanto te fizeram sofrer, o mal que lhe causaram... Aí eles vão te respeitar.

Luna ouviu aquilo completamente espantada. O rapaz terminou de comer e saiu do salão. Luna saiu logo depois e foi se deitar. Aquela conversa havia lhe dado o que pensar...

Luna acordou cedo, pois um frio cortante se apossara do castelo. Sem conseguir dormir de novo, foi para a sala comunal refletir sobre o que Theodore Nott dissera.

Ele, afinal, tinha razão. De que lhe adiantaria esquecer tudo? Sempre fora a piada, mas agora sentia que tinha conquistado algum respeito. Não podia desperdiçar. É, aquele garoto sabia das coisas. "Preciso encontrá-lo", pensou,saindo da sala.

Foi mais fácil do que pensara. Poucos minutos depois de ter entrado no salão, Theodore apareceu. Depois de cumprimentar rapidamente os colegas de Casa dirigiu-se à mesa da Ravenclaw, onde os estudantes lhe davam uma distância de uns cinco lugares. Sentou-se diante dela e disse "bom dia" com um sorriso misterioso.

-Você é Theodore Nott. - Disse Luna.

-Eu sei - ele respondeu, com um riso irônico.

-Sei que sabe. – Replicou, irritada. - Quero saber por que me disse aquelas coisas. Você nunca falou comigo antes, provavelmente riu de mim junto com os outros quando... Quando... Bem, você sabe. O que está querendo?

-Engano seu. Eu não estava rindo de você. Aliás, eu nem estava no castelo. - Disse a ela, oferecendo-lhe uma taça de suco.

-Ah, é?

-Sim. Mas se quer saber por que estou dizendo pra você não esquecer, a resposta é simples. -Espreguiçou-se, displicente, e continuou: - Tem muita gente idiota neste castelo. Se alguém parar com essas palhaçadas, vamos ter menos criancices. E além do mais, não vou muito com a cara do Malfoy, sabe?

A resposta deixou Luna meio desconfiada. Mas como ela não estava muito paciente para ouvir outras, levantou-se para sair, e ele a acompanhou.

Ao saírem do salão, um aluno do primeiro ano deu um forte esbarrão em Luna, derrubando os livros que ela carregava e também um tinteiro. Ela abaixou enfurecida para pegar as coisas, enquanto o garotinho congelava de medo. Então, aconteceu.

Ela ouviu a voz de Theodore bem no seu ouvido:

-Azare-o.

Estranho, aquilo... Ela ficara com raiva, mas daí, azarar o guri? "Não, não é pra tanto", pensou. Mas a voz de Theodore invadiu seus ouvidos, era como se estivesse hipnotizada, como se a voz dele viesse do fundo de sua cabeça.

-Azare-o. Ele te desacatou! Quem ele pensa que é para te causar problemas?

-Quem ele pensa que é para te causar problemas? - Ela repetiu, como se estivesse em transe, erguendo a varinha.

-Locomotor mortis! - Luna gritou, lançando o feitiço das pernas presas e deixando todos ao redor abismados. E saiu para a aula, ignorando os comentários sobre o quanto ela tinha se tornado vingativa e injusta.

Luna sentiu-se mal depois disso. Mas como não tinha com quem conversar, guardou aquele sentimento pra si. Somente ao acabar a aula, quando voltou a encontrar Theodore, achou que devia falar.

-Nott, eu...

-Me chame de Théo.

-Ok, "Théo". - Disse ela, impaciente. - Não gostei de ter feito aquilo com o garotinho. Por que me incentivou?

-Eu? Eu não disse nada! Só estava ao seu lado!

- Você disse para eu azará-lo!

-Sabe, Luna - Disse ele, remexendo nos bolsos das vestes - às vezes desejamos fazer algo que vai contra tudo em que acreditamos, e a nossa consciência nos faz crer em coisas que não aconteceram, para não nos sentirmos culpados. Mas lembre-se: tudo vale a pena, se é para defender a nossa honra. Você não fez nada de errado.

E ofereceu a ela um pequeno bombom.

-Obrigada. - Murmurou ela, sem graça. E comeu o bombom.

De repente, sentiu-se estranha. Era como se estivesse no salão principal outra vez, com toda aquela gente rindo dela... Podia ouvir as risadas... Sentia o ódio pulsando nas veias...

Abaixou a cabeça, sacudiu-a, mas a sensação estranha não passou.

-Luna, você está bem?

-O quê?Ah, estou ótima! - Disse ela, com raiva na voz. - Com uma vontade imensa de azarar todos os que riram de mim.

E saiu andando, deixando Theodore para trás com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá!

Para quem não sabe, Theodore Nott é um personagem de J. K. Rowling. Ele mal aparece nos livros, mas no site dela tem algumas informações a mais. Eu o achei tão interessante que o coloquei aí...

Só não garanto que para Luna ele vá ser tão interessante...

Beijos, e reviews, please! xD


	5. O quase namoro

**O quase-namoro**

"**Eu levo a sério, mas você disfarça**

**Você me diz à beça, e eu nessa de horror**

**E me remete ao frio que vem lá do sul**

**Insiste em zero a zero e eu quero um a um**

**Sei lá o que te dá, não quer meu calor**

**São Jorge, por favor, me empresta o dragão**

**Mas fácil aprender japonês em braile**

**Do que você decidir se dá ou não"**

**

* * *

**

Uma nova rotina se estabeleceu na vida de Luna. Apesar dos pesares, Theodore se tornou uma companhia, e a loira não faria objeção a ele só por ser da Slytherin. Ele era, afinal, um cara simpático, doce, amigo... Só para ela. Luna passou a observá-lo e viu que ele não era muito popular entre os alunos da Casa. Sentava-se isolado à mesa e falava com poucas pessoas. "Dois enjeitados." Pensou ela. "Que bela dupla."

Enquanto isso, Luna se tornava uma pessoa realmente desagradável para os alunos da Ravenclaw: não fazia esforço algum para ganhar pontos e tampouco para não perdê-los. Nas aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, sua especialidade, Hagrid ficava espantado com a inércia da aluna, que antes respondia a várias perguntas e divertia a todos com seus comentários excêntricos. Agora, ela se limitava a tomar notas e irritar seus colegas, olhando-os com desdém quando não sabiam responder, e tirando notas altíssimas apesar da pouca participação.

Theodore Nott parecia absolutamente encantado com a postura dela. Fazia questão de elogiá-la por guardar tanto rancor de todos.

-Não deixe nunca que esqueçam o que fizeram com você. - Dizia ele.

A grande dúvida agora era sobre que relação os dois mantinham: era namoro ou amizade? Para alguns era óbvio que era namoro. Mas eles nunca haviam sido vistos se beijando. E outros achavam que era só amizade entre duas criaturas tão carentes que depois de acharem ombros amigos não conseguiam mais desgrudar.

Theodore continuava dando a ela aqueles estranhos doces. Aparentemente não havia nada errado, mas após comê-los Luna sempre se sentia estranha. Eram como uma espécie de "dementador", a faziam reviver seus piores momentos e acabavam deixando-a com raiva e sentimento de vingança.

Os dois passeavam pelo castelo de mãos dadas, quando podiam faziam as refeições juntos e passavam boa parte do tempo na biblioteca, estudando.

Um dia a loirinha foi surpreendida por uma coruja, enquanto lia na biblioteca. Absolutamente espantada, Luna desamarrou a carta, e ao ver de quem era, abriu um grande sorriso:

_Luna Lovegood,_

_Quando Ginny me contou, não pude acreditar! Quero dizer, você é uma garota inteligente, é até da Ravenclaw! Como pode andar para cima e para baixo com esse Nott?_

_Você sabe que o pai dele é um Comensal da Morte, aliás, você também lutou contra ele no Ministério, não? Então, não seja burra de andar com esse cara, ou ele vai acabar azarando ou até amaldiçoando você. Não percebe que ele pode estar só tentando se vingar?_

_Espero que você deixe de agir como idiota e se afaste dele. Hermione manda um beijo e diz que concorda comigo (a não ser onde escrevi "burra" e "idiota")._

_Um beijo do seu amigo Ron Weasley._

_Ps.: Já falei para Ginny parar de bobeira e voltar a ser sua amiga. Ela está muito triste por estarem sem se falar. Ela disse que você está muito mudada. Mas tenho certeza de que irá te procurar._

Ela deu um sorriso, depois alisou a carta na mesa, pensando: "É, pelo menos em algum lugar tenho um amigo. Não é nada, não é nada..."

Olhou ao redor e viu vários estudantes voltando rapidamente os olhos para seus pergaminhos.

"... não é nada mesmo", concluiu, com raiva.

-Não gosta nada de mim, esse Weasley, não é?-Theodore disse, aproximando-se por trás de Luna e lhe oferecendo um bombom.

Assustada, Luna fechou a carta rapidamente e disse:

-Imagine! Ele é apenas meio invocadinho - disse ela, comendo o bombom e adquirindo um aspecto mais feroz. - Deve ter escrito esta carta depois de desgnomizar o jardim, coisa que ele odeia, e só isso o faria lembrar-se de escrever para mim.

Theodore riu com gosto e depois convidou Luna para uma volta no jardim.

À sombra de uma árvore, os dois pararam de frente um para o outro e começaram a se olhar. Theodore estava com um olhar estranho, distante, e disse, mais para si do que para ela:

-Acho que estou gostando de você mais do que deveria.

Surpreendida pela revelação, ela disse:

-Eu também.

Ele passou um braço por sua cintura, chegando-a mais para perto, afastou seus cabelos do rosto. A loira sorria feliz. Os rostos estavam muito, muito próximos. Então...

-Luna! – Ela ouviu alguém chamar ao longe.

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente. Theodore arregalava os olhos, como se estivesse saindo de um transe. Luna virou-se para ver quem a chamava e deparou com Ginny.

-Oi Luna. Desculpe. Eu não tinha percebido que você tava com ele. - Ela pareceu muito constrangida.

-Está bem. O que é?

Luna não queria demonstrar, mas estava feliz porque Ginny a procurara. Sentia falta da amiga. Queria dividir com alguém o seu quase-namoro, suas dúvidas, seus sentimentos...

Mas a voz de Theodore apareceu, sussurrada em seu ouvido:

-Vai perdoá-la? Esqueceu o que ela fez? Abandonou você enquanto todos riam... Ela é igual aos outros!

-Ela é igual aos outros. - Murmurou Luna.

Ginny chegou mais perto e disse:

-Escute, Luna, eu queria me desculpar por não ter defendido você. Por ter parado de falar com você, e bem... Eu queria voltar a ser sua amiga.

-Não por gostar de você. Por pena. – A voz misteriosa de Theodore sussurrou outra vez.

"Por pena", disse uma voz no fundo do seu cérebro.

-**NÃO QUERO SABER!**Você não liga para mim, você só está com pena, e eu não preciso de sua piedade, Ginny Weasley! Quer ficar com a consciência tranquila e dormir em paz? Pois não, senhorita, não te desculpo! A grande Ginny Weasley, apanhadora da Gryffindor e monitora, popular e namorada do Harry Potter quer fazer as pazes com a Di-Lua esquisitona e ficar bem na foto! Quer fazer a boa ação do dia! Mas eu não preciso de você para nada! NADA!

Ginny deu dois passos para trás, abismada. Parou e estudou Luna por quase um minuto. Depois percebeu Theodore logo atrás dela, com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Olhando de um para o outro com um olhar próximo ao assombro, virou-se apressada, e subiu para o castelo aos tropeços.

Ao ver Ginny se afastar, alguma coisa aconteceu na cabeça de Luna. Por que dissera essas coisas, se queria mesmo era abraçar a amiga e dizer que sentia por estarem tão distantes? Confusa, virou-se para Theodore, que lhe disse imediatamente:

-Assim que se faz, minha linda! Você é a poderosa!

Ela sorriu, e os dois começaram a voltar para o castelo, Luna ainda confusa. Ela não pôde ouvir quando o bruxo murmurou:

-Continue assim, querida, e logo você estará pronta.


	6. A cruz e a espada

**A cruz e a espada**

"**Entre a cruz e a espada estou...**

**Sem amor não sei viver**

**Se fico com você eu posso até sofrer**

**Se fico sem você eu sofro muito mais"**

**_x-x-x_  
**

"**E agora eu vejo, aquele beijo**

**Era mesmo o fim...**

**Era o começo, e o meu desejo**

**Se perdeu de mim..."**

**

* * *

  
**

Algum tempo havia se passado desde que Luna dera aquele fora em Ginny. A ruiva agora evitava até passar perto de Luna, mas não parecia magoada, e sim intrigada com o que a amiga fizera.

Quem reparasse, juraria que Ginny andava observando Luna mais do que de costume. Mas como ela não comentava nada com ninguém, era impossível saber o que andava pensando.

Fazia cinco dias que Luna e Theodore não se viam. Ele tinha desaparecido sem avisar, mas Luna já estava acostumada. Após algum tempo de "quase-namoro", isso já havia acontecido outras vezes. De fato, todos os meses ele sumia por um tempo, e só quando ele voltava é que lhe dizia onde havia estado: em Azkaban visitando o pai(era seu único parente no país, por isso recebia permissão); Em casa, pra ver se estava tudo em ordem; No St. Mungus, tratando de algum problema de saúde do qual Madame Pomfrey não tivesse dado conta...

Essa distância a incomodava um pouco, mas pelo menos ajudou-a a pensar em algumas coisas.

"Por que será que ele nunca me beijou? Quero dizer, estamos tão próximos, tão juntos... Não é possível que não exista nada mais forte. Será que eu estou iludida? Mas o que aconteceu naquele dia não pode ter sido ilusão..."

Ela estava relembrando uma tarde de sábado, pouco antes do último sumiço de Theodore.

_Os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas próximo ao lago, e sentaram-se à margem, para conversar. Era uma tarde amena e alguns casaizinhos já estavam por ali. Ele sentou-se e Luna deitou-se em seu colo. Ele a acariciava com o olhar perdido no lago, enquanto ela falava sobre os seres subaquáticos que moravam ali: espíritos devoradores de sonhos, bichos que transformavam bruxos em zumbis e outras daquelas coisas em que só ela acreditava._

_Theodore parecia estar em outro planeta, e Luna disse:_

_-Théo, você ainda está aí?_

_Como se estivesse acordando de um transe, ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse:_

_-O quê? Ahn... Sim, querida, o que você estava dizendo?_

_-Nada, nada... O que você tem?_

_-Nada. Estou bem._

_-Não está não. Estou vendo. Tem algo perturbando você._

_Ele se mexeu, meio desconfortável, e disse:_

_-Recebi uma carta do papai._

_Luna virou-se em seu colo, deixando de olhá-lo para fitar o lago. Era um assunto delicado, já que ela havia enfrentado o pai de Theodore na batalha do Ministério._

_-Então?_

_-Ele soube de nós. Soube do nosso... Ele sabe que estamos juntos, entende?_

_-Acho que não estamos tão juntos assim, Théo._

_O jovem não pareceu ouví-la, e continuou:_

_-Ele disse que não admite que eu fique com você. Que é por sua causa e dos seus amigos que ele está preso de novo. E que vai acabar comigo se souber que não me afastei de você na hora certa._

_Ela se levantou e encarou-o:_

_-Hora certa? Que hora certa? E como ele ficou sabendo de nós?_

_-Aposto que o idiota do Malfoy andou fofocando em casa e Lucius contou para ele. Nossos pais são amigos._

_-Mas o que ele quis dizer com "hora certa"?_

_Theodore, parecendo querer fugir do assunto, disse:_

_-Sei lá. Ele deve ter planos pra mim que desconheço._

_Theodore parecia à beira das lágrimas. Luna acariciou o lado do seu rosto e disse, carinhosamente:_

_-Não fique assim. Eu estou com você. Estarei ao seu lado enquanto você desejar e seu pai não terá remédio a não ser aceitar. Farei o que for preciso para te ver feliz._

_Ele a abraçou forte. Ficaram abraçados, acariciando os cabelos um do outro, por alguns minutos. Então, ele a soltou e remexeu nos bolsos. Pegou um doce - um daqueles bombons que deixavam Luna estranha. Por alguns instantes, Luna pensou que ele iria lhe oferecer o doce, mas ele o desembrulhou e atirou-o no lago, com raiva._

_Luna, surpresa, perguntou o porquê daquilo, e ele disse:_

_-Você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Não sei como pude não te notar antes. Você é linda, meiga, tem um coração enorme. E ninguém tem o direito de te fazer mal, de te fazer sofrer._

_Luna ficou boquiaberta com aquelas palavras. Olhou para ele encantada, surpresa. Será que ele estava querendo dizer o que parecia que estava querendo dizer?_

_Ele segurou seu pescoço e foi aproximando-se lentamente... Lentamente... Seus rostos estavam a centímetros. Luna fechou os olhos. E então..._

_-Hey Nott!_

_Quem poderia quebrar um momento desses senão a besta do Malfoy?_

_O loiro se aproximou com um de seus sorrisos mais detestáveis._

_-Então, cara, seu joguinho não está indo longe demais? A Di-Lua já está apaixonada, você já pode largar ela por aí para darmos boas risadas!_

_Luna sacou a varinha e apontou para Malfoy. Ela esperou ouvir a voz de Theodore, insuflando-a a atacar, mas ele se dirigiu a Malfoy:_

_-Cai fora daqui. Anda._

_Malfoy pareceu intrigado, e com um olhar venenoso, disse:_

_-Vai dizer que você também tá gostando dela? Ah ah ah! Era só o que faltava! Que vergonha para a nossa Casa!_

_-Baixe a varinha, querida. – Disse Theodore, dirigindo-se a Luna. - Malfoy, estou avisando: Saia daqui!_

_-O que foi? Seus planos não estão dando certo? Ou você já deu o seu doci..._

_**-ESTUPEFAÇA!**_

_Malfoy foi arremessado longe, desacordado. Theodore pegou a mão de Luna e a conduziu às pressas até o castelo, sem dizer nada. Ao chegarem lá, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, um abraço muito forte, e disse apenas:_

_-Tudo o que eu lhe disse é verdade. Não esqueça. Não deixe te convencerem do contrário._

_E desceu em direção às masmorras, onde ficava sua sala comunal._

* * *

Ainda refletindo, Luna pensou em outra coisa que havia acontecido, antes mesmo dessa cena.

_Alguns alunos da Ravenclaw foram pedir sua ajuda para angariar pontos para a Casa, narrando o último jogo de quadribol. Ela disse que não gostaria de participar, e seus colegas perderam a paciência - e também o temor que vinham carregando ao vê-la:_

_-Você é uma egoísta! A Casa está quase passando Lufa-Lufa, pela primeira vez em anos podemos ganhar e você não faz nada! É por isso que ninguém mais gosta de você, até sua amiga te abandonou! Você é uma pessoa horrível, e não é à toa que sua única companhia é alguém da Slytherin!_

_Luna ficou tão surpresa que não teve reação. Mas a voz de Theodore veio aos seus ouvidos._

_Só que não era aquela mesma voz que a convencia a fazer maldades._

_Era uma voz penosa, sofrida. Parecia que cada palavra doía ao ser pronunciada. Era como se ele estivesse sob a mira de uma arma e fosse obrigado a falar:_

_-A-A-Azare-os. Eles... Eles te desrespeitaram. Não seja b-boba. F-faça-os pagar pelo que fizeram._

_Ela berrou uma azaração qualquer e Theodore se virou, de cabeça baixa, como se lamentasse o que tinha a feito fazer._

* * *

Uns dois dias depois de pensar nessas coisas, Luna soube que Theodore estava na Ala Hospitalar. Estranhou o fato de ele ter ido direto para lá ("Será que se feriu lá fora?", pensou ela), e foi logo ver se estava tudo bem.

Ele estava deitado, acordado. Mas tinha uma aparência cansada e sofrida. Parecia até mais velho. Luna acariciou seus cabelos, beijou seu rosto e se sentou.

-Então, como você está?

-Já estive melhor. Mas agora que você chegou, está tudo bem.

Ela sorriu, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Ele observou melhor e viu que ela trazia um livro. Perguntou:

-Que livro é esse?

-Aaaah, é Literatura Trouxa. Estou lendo para "estudos dos trouxas".

Theodore, que afinal era sangue-puro, Slytherin e filho de Comensal da Morte, olhou para o livro com ar de desdém e superioridade. Luna o repreendeu:

-Não seja bobo! É um livro legal. Chama-se "O pequeno príncipe"

-E fala do quê?

-Ah, um monte de coisas. Lembrou-me você.

-Por quê? - Perguntou ele, examinando uma ou outra frase.

Ela se levantou e ficou do lado dele, procurando uma frase no livro que ele segurava.

-Essa frase - disse a loira.

E ele leu:

"Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas".

Theodore olhou para Luna espantado. Ela sorria um tanto sem graça. Ele tentou falar uma, duas vezes, mas sem achar palavras, agarrou-a e lhe beijou a cabeça de um jeito que lembrava uma mãe se despedindo de um filho que vai pra guerra. Então, Madame Pomfrey apareceu e pediu à Luna que se retirasse e voltasse na manhã seguinte, pois ele precisava descansar.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ela o encontrou no salão principal. Dirigiu-se à mesa da Slytherin sem se preocupar com os olhares reprovadores dos que ali estavam. Ao olhar para Theodore, levou um susto. Seu aspecto era terrível. Parecia arrasado, como se não tivesse dormido.

-Théo, o que houve? Você não parece nada bem.

Theodore não deu atenção ao comentário.

-Por favor, me espere no saguão depois do café. Vá para a sua mesa. Depois conversamos.

-Está tudo bem?

-S-sim. – Gaguejou. - Por favor... Faça... O que pedi.

Luna ficou muito preocupada. Tomou seu café bem rápido e saiu para encontrá-lo.

Ao se encontrarem, Theodore a abraçou com desespero. A todo custo evitava que seus rostos se aproximassem, mas ao mesmo tempo afundava o rosto em seus ombros e pescoço. Chorava. Luna tentou perguntar o que havia, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu a voz dele, em intensa angústia:

-Eu não posso... Eu não posso...

Luna começou a ficar nervosa.

-O que foi? O que não pode? Théo, você está me assustando! Me diz, o que está acont...

-Não posso! Isto está errado! Eu não posso, não posso fazer, não posso!

**-NÃO PODE O QUÊ?** Por Merlin, me diga o que está acontecendo!

Ele beijou seu rosto com força. Depois a testa, o outro lado do rosto. Depois se afastou olhando para ela, aos prantos, e dizendo:

-Não posso... Não posso...


	7. Verdade na mentira

**Verdade na mentira**

"**Ei! Pra que você me fez acreditar**

**Que eu era a princesinha**

**Do teu castelo?"**

* * *

Alguma coisa havia acontecido com Theodore, Luna tinha certeza. Depois daquele choro desesperado ele não falou mais nada. Os dois voltaram a se encontrar, mas ele evitava ficar com ela em lugares desertos. Não a olhava mais nos olhos nem acariciava ou beijava o seu rosto. De fato, os dois agora pareciam, mais do que nunca, apenas bons amigos.

Luna estava muito triste com isso. Apesar de, oficialmente, eles nunca terem sido namorados de fato, ela sentia-se feliz com o quase-namoro. Afinal, alguém se preocupara com ela, lhe dera carinho e atenção e não se importara se ela tinha um jeito excêntrico. Ela recebia bilhetes românticos, presentinhos e cartas, e vivia emoções que jamais sonhara nem mesmo em seus mais altos devaneios. Sentia falta de abraçá-lo, andar de mãos dadas com ele, deitar em seu colo, enfim, sentia a falta dele.

Apesar de todas as mudanças, eles continuavam andando em companhia um do outro. Luna surpreendeu-o duas ou três vezes olhando-a com tristeza, quase com lamento. Mas ele desviava o olhar e engolia em seco, de cabeça baixa, sem dizer nada. Ela sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Um dia, passadas quase quatro semanas desde que ele estivera na ala hospitalar, Luna entrou na biblioteca e viu Theodore em um canto. Aproximando-se, viu que na mesa à frente dele havia um calendário e um daqueles estranhos bombons, os quais o rapaz encarava com ar de dúvida e visível angústia.

-Théo?

-Luna? - Ele disse, virando-se rápido, como se tivesse levado um choque. - O que faz por aqui?

-Ora, o que se faz numa biblioteca? -Ela disse sorrindo. Depois o olhou mais séria. Seu olhar era triste e sua expressão, ao mesmo tempo, estava cansada e sofrida.

-O que está acontecendo, Théo? -Ela perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira em frente e segurando as mãos dele.

Ao toque dela, Theodore suspirou e relaxou, como se aquele gesto fosse a coisa mais reconfortante que lhe acontecesse em dias.

-Você é incrível - Ele disse. – É realmente uma bruxinha maravilhosa. Eu não mereço você.

-Não diga isso! Você também é um cara muito legal e é muito bom ser sua... Amiga.

-Você é mais que uma amiga. Se eu pudesse...

-Não venha de novo com essa conversa de "não posso" se você não vai dizer o que é que há - Luna disse, demonstrando irritação.

Ele suspirou outra vez e lhe ofereceu o bombom.

Ela o comeu e logo sentiu aqueles efeitos estranhos. Parecia que não havia esperança em nada, nem em ninguém. Ao olhar as pessoas ao redor, lembrou-se de cada uma delas rindo-se no Salão Principal diante de sua tristeza...

Luna não pôde perceber o olhar desconsolado de Theodore quando ele disse:

-Preciso de você hoje. Tenho que te mostrar algo. Encontre-me na Floresta Proibida, ao entardecer. Às cinco horas. Siga pela trilha até me achar. Você terá todas as respostas sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

Ouviram um ruído de passos e Denis Creevey, monitor da Gryffindor, passou lançando-lhes um olhar desconfiado.

Theodore levantou-se e para surpresa de Luna, abraçou-a. Ela quase podia sentir a tristeza dele. Ele tremia. Suas mãos apertavam as costas de Luna como se ela pudesse sumir dali a qualquer instante.

Com uma sensação de perda e desespero, Luna agarrou o rosto dele com as mãos e disse:

-O que há com você? Fale! Eu quero te ajudar, não posso mais vê-lo assim! Fale, por favor! Será que você não confia mais em mim?

Ele se desvencilhou das mãos dela, beijou-lhe apressadamente o topo da cabeça e foi embora.

* * *

Faltando pouco para a hora marcada, Luna saiu do castelo. Olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que não seria vista, e seguiu adiante.

Ela se perguntava que diabos ele teria para contar que necessitava que fosse à Floresta Proibida. Por que não contava no castelo mesmo? "Se fosse o Hagrid, tudo bem, mas Theodore Nott? Quanta esquisitice!", pensou ela.

Caminhou por uns 20 minutos e achou o local combinado. Theodore estava sentado lá, com uma expressão contrariada.

Diante de uma grande árvore, havia uma mesa. Havia velas, cálices de bebida e algo que parecia comida e que ela não pôde ver o que era. Sem vocação para identificar aquilo como um possível banquete romântico, examinou a mesa e falou:

-Oi Théo! O que é isso? Está fazendo zabumba? - Disse, rindo.

-Oi Luna! Eu... Fazendo o quê?

-Zabumba! É um tipo de magia feita pelos trouxas, quero dizer, eles creem que é magia. Mas não usam varinhas nem nada. Aprendi em estudos dos trouxas. Parece que eles fazem alguma coisa com velas, comidas e bebidas e cantam umas coisas estranhas para invocar os espíritos agourentos de Honolulu. E depois deixam as coisas numa esquina. – E acrescentou, com ar pensativo: - Outros trouxas às vezes vão lá e chutam tudo, mas não sei se isso faz parte da magia.

Theodore não pôde deixar de sorrir diante de tal explanação sobre rituais afro-brasileiros. Depois, voltou a ficar sério e falou:

-Achei que você não viesse.

E sacou a varinha:

-Expelliarmus!

Luna assustou-se com o feitiço, já ia perguntar o que Theodore estava fazendo, mas ele estava lançando mais um feitiço contra ela. Cordas apareceram e prenderam Luna à árvore. Ela ficou confusa e apreensiva.

-O que é isso, Théo? Não... Não estou gostando disso, não estou gostando nada disso. Que brincadeira é essa? Solte-me.

Mas ele olhava para o céu e parecia não ouvi-la.

Luna começou a ficar realmente nervosa. O que ele estava pretendendo? Tentou desvencilhar-se das cordas, mas nada conseguiu. Depois de algum tempo, ela falou:

-Théo, por favor! O que é que está acontecendo? Me solte! Não estou gostando, isso não tem graça alguma, pare!

Ele então se levantou e disse, sem encará-la:

-Você foi incrível, Luna. Esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo. Me ajudou mais do que eu esperava. Foi muito bom que tenha sido você.

Alguma coisa com aqueles verbos no pretérito a deixou apavorada.

-Como assim fui? Estive? Ajudei? O que você está f- fa- fazendo? – Gaguejou.

-Há muito tempo eu procurava alguém para poder realizar um feitiço. Mas nunca encontrava. Até que esse ano, apareceu você.

-Não seja idiota. - Disse ela, trocando o temor pela irritação. -Você me conhece há uns seis anos.

-Mas antes você não estava pronta. Eu precisava de alguém que tivesse um coração puro e nobre, que tivesse amor, mas que também tivesse muita raiva, sentimento de vingança e dor.

Luna franziu a testa, sem compreender aquelas palavras.

-Quando cheguei à escola e soube do que você tinha feito por causa do diário, vi que poderia ser útil. Bastaria saber chegar até você.

Ele deu um sorriso desanimado e prosseguiu:

-Não foi difícil. Bastou começarmos a conversar. Na primeira vez em que sentei à mesa de sua Casa, coloquei uma poção no seu suco, você nem percebeu. Com ela comecei a manipular seus pensamentos e a fiz agir como eu desejava em alguns momentos. Eu precisava que você sentisse raiva, então te induzi a se vingar das pessoas, azará-las e destratá-las.

-Uma dose de poção não duraria tanto tempo. -Luna ponderou, com raiva.

-Não foi só uma. Coloquei também naqueles bombons que lhe dava.

Luna olhou - o incrédula. Sentiu nojo dele, ódio de ter acreditado em suas palavras.

Eram mentiras.

Mentiras!

Theodore continuou:

-Meus planos estavam dando certo. Você foi ficando cada vez mais raivosa, cada vez mais se isolava dos outros e nutria o ódio que sentia deles. Era só questão de tempo para o lance final.

-Que era o quê? - Disse a loira com os olhos cheios de lágrimas da mais pura raiva por ter sido feita de idiota.

-O lance final era me livrar da condição em que me encontro e voltar a ser um ser humano normal.

-Como assim? Por que você precisaria disso? Por acaso você tem algum problema, além de um caráter pra lá de mau, pelo que vejo?

Ele olhou para ela e disse, com pesar nos olhos:

-Sou um lobisomem, Luna.

* * *

Aquela revelação foi como levar uma patada de um dragão. Não podia ser verdade... Não! Como ela poderia não ter percebido?

-Que brincadeira estúpida, Theodore!

-Não é brincadeira. Estou falando sério: Sou um lobisomem. Fui mordido há três anos. Por isso eu sumia da escola todo mês. Por isso tenho estado tão mal. É simplesmente... Terrível.

Luna estava chocada. A verdade não queria penetrar em sua cabeça. Era demais.

-Meu pai, você sabe, era um Comensal da Morte. O próprio lorde das trevas ensinou esse feitiço a ele. Não se sabe de nenhum lobisomem que tenha conseguido usá-lo, é difícil conseguir a pessoa certa. Mas eu só tive que preparar a poção e lhe dar, para me livrar do problema.

-E como, exatamente, isso acontecerá? – Indagou a bruxinha, apavorada e cheia de ódio.

-A poção, junto com as suas dores e ódios, fez enfraquecer o seu lado humano. E hoje, quando a lua cheia nascer, antes que eu me transforme, preciso apenas pronunciar a palavra mágica, que é a mesma usada para fazer horcruxes.

-Você vai me transformar numa horcrux? - Ela perguntou em pânico.

-Não. Com esta poção, sua humanidade, sua alma, passará para mim e me fará recuperar a humanidade perdida ao ser mordido. E a lupinidade passará para você. Só lhe restarão ela e seus sentimentos ruins.

-Eu vou virar lobisomem? - Ela gritou, aterrorizada.

-Não. É impossível viver sem alma. O destino das pessoas usadas nessa magia é a morte.

Luna não acreditou no que ouvia. Acreditara que ele gostava dela e que poderiam ser namorados. Preocupara-se com ele, lhe fizera companhia. E tudo o que ele fez foi prepará-la para ser usada em uma magia negra que ainda por cima ia matá-la?

Theodore estava novamente mirando o céu com seus olhos tristes.

Luna sentiu que não havia esperança. A lua se aproximava, e ninguém sabia que ela estava lá. Pensou que a única pessoa que lhe fizera se sentir tão querida e importante a traíra, somente a usara. Não tinha conhecido o amor verdadeiro coisa nenhuma. Seus poucos amigos eram ocupados demais para lhe dar atenção. Seu pai a amava, mas não duraria para sempre, e, afinal, a amava só porque era sua única família. Concluiu, então, que não valia a pena viver, se ninguém mais jamais lhe amara mesmo. Ninguém sentiria a sua falta. Ela não era importante. Era indigna de ser amada. Ninguém se preocupava com ela. Não fazia diferença. Ela não era ninguém.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e parou de lutar contra as cordas.

Theodore, então, encarou-a, finalmente, e disse:

-Só que uma coisa saiu errada.

Luna não queria mais ouvir. Queria que acabasse logo. Já era bem doloroso saber que ele a enganara. Ele não precisava maltratá-la ainda mais.

-O que saiu errado? Pare com esse circo, acabe logo com isso.

-Este feitiço tem um contrafeitiço muito forte. Ele não pode ser feito se o lobisomem tiver um vínculo afetivo com a pessoa escolhida. Meu pai se ofereceu para doar a vida para mim, mas eu não aceitei, e ele não serviria mesmo.

-Então não vejo o problema. Até onde eu percebi, não passei de um leitãozinho que você engordou para devorar no Natal.

-Você não entende Luna? Depois de tudo o que passamos? Esse feitiço nunca iria dar certo porque eu... Eu...

E olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, de um modo que não deixava dúvida, declarou:

-Eu me apaixonei por você.

Se Luna não estivesse amarrada, provavelmente teria caído desmaiada. O que estava acontecendo ali, afinal? Não, ela estava sonhando, só podia ser.

-Você, Luna, não é isso em que te transformaram. Você é boa, carinhosa, inteligente. Encantadoramente excêntrica. Tem um coração enorme. É uma pessoa maravilhosa. Alguém cujo coração já foi muito mais maltratado do que o aceitável.

-E você, gentilmente, me causou ainda mais sofrimento, não é? Murmurou ela, sarcástica. -Você tem um jeito muito estranho de demonstrar o seu carinho, Nott -fulminou.

-Eu ia desistir de tudo. Ia te beijar.

-O quê? Depois desse tempo todo?

-Entenda. Se eu te beijasse, ativaria o contrafeitiço e todo o efeito da poção seria anulado. Foi difícil no começo, tentar te conquistar sem te beijar.

-Mas quando me vi apaixonado, passei a me encorajar para te beijar e acabar com tudo. Eu ia te contar. Mas então, papai descobriu que eu estava desistindo e me enviou uma coruja dizendo que mataria a nós dois se eu desistisse e eu me acovardei. Mas convivendo com você, não pude, de fato, seguir com o plano. Você não merecia. Eu ia te contar, naquele dia em que Malfoy nos importunou. A gente estava quase se beijando, lembra? Mas logo depois tive que partir pois a lua estava chegando. Eu fui, decidido a te contar na volta e fazer o contrafeitiço. Beijá-la e te livrar de tudo. Mas aconteceu uma coisa muito infeliz.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo antes de prosseguir:

-Ao chegar ao local onde me transformava, vi que tinha esquecido a poção de Mata-cão, que eu tomava para não sofrer tanto com os efeitos da transformação em lobisomem. Eu sempre tomava a poção e não sabia como era se transformar sem ela. A experiência foi aterradora. Cruel. Eu pude saber o que é realmente sofrer, o que é sentir dor. Eu me senti um "morto em vida. Quando voltei para cá estava muito perturbado. Não queria nunca mais passar por aquilo. Estava louco de dor. Por isso fui egoísta e covarde. Vim decidido a terminar o feitiço, você já estava pronta para ser usada.

Luna ouvia boquiaberta, sem saber o que pensar.

-Mas quando te vi, na ala hospitalar, fraquejei na mesma hora. Eu simplesmente não poderia levar aquilo adiante, você não merecia. Mas não consegui reunir coragem suficiente para lhe falar e contar toda a verdade. E o tempo passou, e mais uma vez a lua cheia estava chegando. Na noite passada cheguei ao desespero. Se fizesse o feitiço, te perderia para a morte. Se não fizesse, você não iria querer passar por tudo aquilo junto comigo, e eu te perderia também. Então pensei.

-E pelo que vejo, tomou sua decisão - Disse Luna. -Afinal, estou presa aqui e a lua vem vindo.

-Eu tinha tomado uma decisão burra e covarde. Mas você confiou em mim. Você veio. E vendo você aqui na minha frente, percebi que ia fazer uma grande bobagem, e que estaria arruinado de um jeito ou de outro. Não posso fazer isso com você, Luna.

E, olhando nos olhos dela, disse:

-Eu te amo.

E ergueu a varinha. Com um feitiço, as cordas sumiram. Luna estava livre de novo. Mas não saiu correndo, não foi embora, nem mesmo começou a socar Theodore como estava desejando há uns minutos. Ela simplesmente se aproximou dele e disse:

-O que foi que você falou?

-Eu disse 'eu te amo'.

Luna esqueceu a raiva e deu um sorriso incrédulo, antes de comentar:

-Você é um tapado.

-O quê? – Perguntou, surpreso, o bruxo.

-É sim! E muito burro! Como não percebeu que eu também amo você? E que eu não seria feliz sem você? Por que não confiou em mim? Eu teria te apoiado, pombas! Que se dane se você é lobisomem! Que se dane a lua! Eu vou ficar com você nas novas, minguantes, crescentes e nas cheias também! Ou você acha que eu não o amo o suficiente, seu bobo?

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes e havia sinceridade em seus olhares. Ela sentiu que tinha feito tudo o que podia para mostrar que o amava. E ele sentiu que ela não o abandonaria.

Mas quando Luna deu o primeiro passo para chegar perto dele, Theodore caiu de joelhos, segurando a cabeça, e disse:

-Luna, corra!

Ela ficou aturdida por um breve instante, mas logo percebeu: a lua cheia estava lançando os seus primeiros raios prateados sobre eles. Ela ficou horrorizada, mas não correu.

-Não posso deixar você aqui assim! Cadê a poção de mata cão? Theodore! Fale comigo!

-Corra! Corra!

Os primeiros sinais da transformação começaram a aparecer. Luna estava em perigo, mas se recusava a sair dali. Ela não pôde deixar de observar que ele segurava a varinha, e se pronunciasse o feitiço naquele momento, a magia negra poderia ser realizada.

Mas antes de perder a capacidade de falar, ele somente lhe disse:

-Salve sua vida, meu amor! Fuja! Corra!

-Não, Theodore! – Gritou a loira, desesperada, vendo Theodore se transformar em um monstro bem diante de seus olhos. Então, duas vozes diferentes cortaram o ambiente:

**-Expelliarmus!**

**-Estupefaça!**

Dois feitiços explodiram na noite. Luna viu Theodore ser atingido. Depois não viu mais nada.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá!!!

Estamos chegando ao final da história e espero que estejam gostando!!!

Beijos pra todos que leram até aqui!

E,por favor, comentem!


	8. Depois do vendaval

**Depois do vendaval**

"**Agora era fatal que o faz-de-conta terminasse assim**

**Pra lá desse quintal era uma noite que não tem mais fim**

**Pois você sumiu no mundo sem me avisar**

**E agora eu era um louco a perguntar**

**O que é que a vida vai fazer de mim?"**

**

* * *

**

Luna despertou e levou quase um minuto para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Percebeu que estava na Ala Hospitalar e levantou-se em um impulso só, mas foi contida por Madame Pomfrey, que se encontrava sentada a seu lado.

-Nem pense nisso, senhorita.

A jovem voltou a se deitar, virando a cabeça para os lados, tentando ver se Theodore estava ali. Mas não havia sinal dele, nem de lobisomem, nem de nada. Só ela estava ali. Sua cabeça doía.

-Onde está Theodore Nott? - Ela perguntou.

-Nott? – Repetiu a enfermeira, em tom surpreso. - Você devia agradecer por não vê-lo, mocinha. Ele quase lhe causou um mal irreparável.

Luna assustou-se. Então ela sabia. Mas como? Tentou manter a calma e indagou:

- Onde ele está?

-Sumiu na floresta depois de se transformar. Sabíamos do que acontecia com ele, mas nunca imaginamos que pudesse fazer o que fez, ou tentou fazer.

-Do que a senhora está falando? – Quis saber Luna, já sentindo-se desesperada pra saber o que estava havendo com o quase-namorado.

-Ora, menina, você não sabe? Ele atraiu você até a Floresta Proibida para fazer um ritual de magia negra que poderia tê-la matado, e a expôs a ele próprio transformado em lobisomem! Se não fossem Ginny e Denis...

-O que eles têm com isso?

-Ele ouviu Nott convidando você para ir à floresta hoje, e comentou com Ginny. Os dois ficaram esperando você passar, mas não a viram. Quando perceberam que a hora ia adiantada, resolveram te procurar. E quando chegaram lá viram que ele estava se transformando, e você era prisioneira dele. Ginny o estuporou e Denis o desarmou, depois você desmaiou. Eles a trouxeram para cá e contaram aos professores o que viram. Os professores foram até o local. Nott já havia sumido e eles verificaram e descobriram os indícios da magia negra. Você não faz ideia do perigo do qual se livrou. Nott já foi expulso, e quando você denunciá-lo será procurado e enviado para Azkaban, por atentar contra sua vida e pela prática de magia negra.

**-NÃO! - **Luna gritou desesperada. -Ele é inocente! Ele se arrependeu, já tinha falado que não ia me fazer mal! Só que... Não deu tempo de eu voltar ao castelo! Ele não ia fazer nada!

Madame Pomfrey olhou-a com pena.

-Não me olhe assim! Não sou louca nem estou iludida! Ele falou, ele disse para eu ir embora! Arrependeu-se, não ia me fazer mal algum!

-Acalme-se, senhorita Lovegood. A senhorita precisará conversar com os aurores amanhã e...

**-NÃO VOU CONVERSAR COM NINGUÉM! ELE É INOCENTE! ELE NÃO ME FEZ NADA! NADA!**

-Agora é tarde.

**-NÃO É NÃO! VOU DIZER A TODOS QUE ELE É INOCENTE! NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE FAÇAM ISSO COM ELE!**

-Senhorita, entenda. Mesmo que ele não tenha feito nada, há provas do que ele tentou fazer. Mesmo que você não o denuncie, há provas de que ele tentou usar a magia negra, e o Ministério está implacável com quem a usa. Tolerância zero! Ainda que não o denuncie na tentativa de livrá-lo de ir para Azkaban, a expulsão é irreversível e ele está encrencado com o Ministério de um jeito ou de outro.

Luna sentiu-se como se o mundo desabasse ao seu redor. Desconsolada, encolheu as pernas e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. A tristeza e a desilusão a atingiram com uma força antes desconhecida, e ela sentiu uma lágrima lhe escapar de um olho. A angústia de ver que a descoberta do amor se transformara em dor a fez sentir-se a mais miserável das criaturas. Então vieram à sua mente as imagens do que acontecera horas antes, e ela compreendeu: Tudo estava acabado. Ela não reveria Theodore.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida lágrimas correram fartas por seu rosto, e não havia amigos e nem Theodore para enxugá-las.

**

* * *

**

Alguns dias depois, era festa no Salão Principal. O final do ano letivo chegara e os alunos do sétimo ano receberiam suas varinhas de ouro, significando a conclusão dos estudos em magia.

Ninguém dava bola para a bruxinha quieta no canto, de cabeça baixa, nem reparava em sua tristeza. Seus olhos tristes e sem brilho, pensando em alguém que também deveria receber sua varinha de ouro, não interessavam a ninguém. Era como se ela nem estivesse ali. Pouco importava que quase tivesse morrido. Ninguém estava nem aí.

Ginny aproximou-se, ajeitou carinhosamente os cabelos da amiga, e disse:

-Bola pra frente, bruxinha. A vida continua. Sei que você está chateada com as coisas, e que tudo mudou, mas...

Nesse momento, alguns alunos passaram por elas, lançando olhares debochados e dando risadinhas para Luna. Outros alunos, mais velhos, viram, mas não repreenderam-os pela gracinha. Por que se preocupar com alguém debochando de uma garota sofrida que quase foi morta? Eles logo ocuparam suas atenções com outras coisas, e Luna, vendo o desprezo e o deboche dos colegas, pensou que não era por seu comportamento durante o ano que estavam agindo assim. De fato, ela refletiu sobre seus anos em Hogwarts, olhou para Ginny e respondeu:

-Nada mudou, Ginny. Na verdade, as coisas só voltaram ao normal.

**

* * *

**

-Então, resumindo: Você acreditou nas historinhas do Theodore Nott e ele quase te matou? Francamente, Luna, eu esperava coisas mais inteligentes de você!

-Obrigada, Ronald. Você é mesmo um poço de sensibilidade.

Luna e Ron estavam na Toca, conversando no quarto da Ginny e dividindo um pacotinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

-Mas Luna, é verdade! Veja bem: o cara é filho de um Comensal da Morte e sempre foi estranho. Como ele iria mudar assim, de uma hora para outra?

-Você está sendo preconceituoso. Todo mundo tem um lado bom, e ele me mostrou o dele.

-Quando te enfeitiçou com bombons malditos ou quando tentou te matar? –Indagou p ruivo, irônico.

-Ele não tentou me matar!

-Tentou sim!

-Não tentou não, ele desistiu!

-Ah, Luna! Francamente! Argh! Pimenta!

-Você não o ouviu, Ronald! Ele foi sincero, eu olhei nos olhos dele, eu só não fugi porque não quis deixá-lo lá! Argh, tripas de galinha.

-Ah, Luna, só você mesmo para acreditar na palavra de alguém da Slytherin.

-Se você vai falar mal de Theodore, invente outra razão. – Contestou a loira, zangada. - Depois do que passei em Hogwarts esse ano, percebi que faz pouca diferença a Casa em que você está. Se quiserem ser maus com você, pouco importa de onde você é. Slytherin me maltratou, mas Gryffindor também, assim como a Hufflepuff, e nem a minha própria Casa, a Ravenclaw, me poupou sofrimentos. No fundo, eu acho uma bobagem que haja quatro Casas, e pensando bem, acho que elas só servem para os uniformes serem diferentes e dar uma corzinha no salão principal.

Ron balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto Luna terminava de falar com o olhar perdido na janela.

-E Hermione?-Perguntou Luna.

-Deve vir por esses dias. Faz tempo que não vem aqui. Às vezes até esqueço que tenho namorada. Ela está mais preocupada com elfos e duendes. E está cada vez mais ciumenta.

-Espero que ela não me encontre aqui – comentou a loira, preocupada.

-Ela não tem ciúmes de você!

-Eu sei, não é por isso. É que sinto que ela ficou furiosa comigo.

-Impressão sua.

-Não foi o que pareceu, quando ela foi com o pessoal do Ministério me interrogar e eu não quis denunciar Théo. Ela disse... Como foi mesmo? Que eu sou uma idiota alienada, que colocaria o mundo bruxo em risco por ser uma tapada inútil sem noção de perigo.

Ron pareceu constrangido, mas falou:

-Tudo bem, ela pegou pesado porque ficou nervosa, mas no fundo ela gosta de você.

-Imagino se me odiasse...

Os dois encheram a boca de suco de abóbora, para acabar com o assunto.

-Às vezes penso que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, sabe? - Comentou Luna, reflexiva. -Se eu não tivesse escrito aquele diário idiota, e, céus! Como pude achar que gostava de Malfoy? Tudo começou de um jeito tão bobo, e acabou assim. Aaah, realmente, tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente!

Ron, com um olhar distante, fora de foco, murmurou mais para si próprio do que para ela:

-É. E pensar que te conheço desde o quinto ano. Se eu não fosse tão lento para perceber as coisas... Realmente, tudo poderia ter sido muito diferente.

Luna olhou pra ele com a boca meio aberta, pasma: pela segunda vez na vida pensou se o rapaz diante dela estava querendo dizer o que ela estava pensando que ele queria dizer.

De repente a porta se abriu. Era Ginny. Pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto e falou:

-Ron, a Mione está aí.

Luna se levantou em um salto:

-Bom, acho melhor eu ir andando, antes que crie alguma confusão.

-Ora, Luna, você não tem que ficar assim com a Hermione - argumentou Ginny. Ela gosta de você, tem muita consideração e tudo mais. Excedeu-se quando foi ajudar no seu depoimento, mas você sabe como ela é sistemática. Não leve a ferro e fogo.

-Prefiro evitar mais constrangimentos - Respondeu Luna. E, para disfarçar, perguntou:

-E o Harry, como vai, Ginny?

-Está bem. Se saindo muito bem no treinamento para aurores. Tem perguntado muito por você, ele ficou preocupado. Deve vir aqui por esses dias acertar detalhes do nosso casamento. Aí vamos lá te visitar.

-Não precisam se preocupar - disse Luna, rápida. -Vocês devem estar muito ocupados e eu não quero incomodar.

Não é que ela não desejasse a visita dos amigos, mas tinha uma admiração e respeito muito grandes por Harry, e ter de conversar com ele depois de tudo o que aconteceu apesar de ela ter aprendido tantas coisas com ele era uma ideia que a constrangia.

Ginny, notando a amiga ficar vermelha e sem graça, entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e falou:

-Pare de se culpar, Luna. Você não pode se esconder do mundo. Harry gosta de você, está preocupado com seu bem estar, não vai lá para dizer que você fez besteira ou ficar te julgando. Você errou, mas já passou, não é? Não seja tão rigorosa com você. Enquanto não se perdoar, não vai superar isso, e vai viver infeliz por causa de um cara que só te fez mal! Hermione, como você sabe, está em treinamento no Departamento de Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas. Ela me contou: Nott se uniu aos Proscritos.

-Proscritos? O que é isso? – Perguntaram Luna e Ron ao mesmo tempo.

-São lobisomens que não aceitam ajuda e se unem para o mal. Em outras palavras, sucessores do Lobo Greyback. Eles têm o objetivo de infectar o máximo de pessoas e transformá-las em lobisomem. O Ministério da Magia está registrando os lobisomens para oferecer condições de vida dignas. Muitos conseguiram até trabalho! Mas os Proscritos, é claro, não apareceram. E já se sabe que Nott está com eles. Por isso eu digo, Luna, você está sofrendo por alguém que não merece. Não vale a pena, bruxinha!

Luna ficou ainda mais chateada ao ouví-la falar assim de Theodore, mas não disse nada. Há muito já tinha desistido de fazer os outros acreditarem que ele tinha declarado seu amor por ela e desistido de lhe causar mal. Ela era, afinal, a Di Lua Lovegood. Quem daria crédito às suas palavras.

-Ron Weasley, cadê você? - Era a voz de Hermione chamando do quintal.

-Bom, vou indo, Ronald. Vou sair pela cozinha pra que ela não me veja. Cumprimente sua mãe por mim, por favor.

-Tudo bem, mas acho besteira.

-Tchau, Ronald.

Luna saiu. Foi caminhando lentamente em direção à sua casa. Andando e pensando na conversa com Ron. Ele era seu melhor amigo agora, mais até que Ginny. Mas ele não compreendia os sentimentos dela por um cara da Slytherin, então nem mesmo ele pôde consolá-la diante de sua tristeza.

E o que fora aquela frase? Será que... Mas não, eles eram amigos, quase irmãos. E ele era namorado da Hermione, depois de tanto esperar. "Até que seria legal", pensou ela, rindo e virando-se para olhar a Toca. Então viu Ron caminhando com uma saltitante Hermione, que deu um salto e pulou em suas costas, depois, já em pé, o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou.

O sorriso de Luna vacilou um pouco, e ela pensou: "Não. De jeito nenhum. É fruto proibido." Olhando a cena com um ar nostálgico, disse para si mesma:

-Não precisamos de mais nenhum coração partido além do meu.

E desaparatou.

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Olá galera!

"Por linhas tortas" chegou ao fim e espero que tenham gostado! Agradeço a todos que a leram!

Antes de dar tchau,tenho umas informações pra vocês:

*Músicas: Aí vão os créditos: (Título-Intérprete-Autor)

1 Sorria! – **OS TRAVESSOS** (Arnaldo Saccomani, Thais Nascimento)

2 Próprias Mentiras – **DEBORAH BLANDO** (Deborah Blando/Marc Moreau)

3 Quem te viu, quem te vê - **CHICO BUARQUE** (Chico Buarque)

4 Daniel na cova dos leões – **LEGIÃO URBANA** (Renato Russo)

5 Se... **DJAVAN** (Djavan)

6 A cruz e a espada - **PAULO RICARDO E RENATO RUSSO** (Paulo Ricardo/Luiz Schiavon)

6 Entre a cruz e a espada **SOWETO** (Ademir Fogaça)

7 Próprias Mentiras – **DEBORAH BLANDO** (Deborah Blando/Marc Moreau)

8 João e Maria - **CHICO BUARQUE -** (Sivuca/Chico Buarque)

Músicas antigas e muito boas. Eu recomendo!

Agora uns avisos, só para constar... :D

*Slytherin: Desculpem aí o retrato "negativo" da casa... Não tenho nada contra, mas eu precisava de um antagonista e como Slytherins são suspeitos até prova em contrário... Mas como prova de que ninguém é 100% mau, tá aí: ele desistiu!

*Ron/Luna: Não, não foi campanha a favor deste ship. Mas como eu sempre achei que eles tinham que ter tido alguma coisinha antes do Ron chegar na Hermione... Pelo menos um climinha eu quis colocar...

*Luna: Sei que ela não está 100% fiel à verdadeira, não está tão maluquinha e sonhadora, mas deem um desconto, ela tava sob efeito das poções!!!

*Por linhas tortas: Sei que vocês entenderam o nome da fic, mas só pra terem certeza: Não tem a ver exatamente com aquele velho ditado popular. Tem mais a ver com o modo como os dois se apaixonaram, por meio de mentiras e dissimulações mas que proporcionaram o aparecimento de um amor real.

Então... Essa foi minha primeira fic. Obrigada mesmo a todos que leram e comentaram. E meu agradecimento do tamanho do mundo a Marília Malfoy, que betou a fic! Obrigada pela betagem e pelo incentivo!!!

Agora, pra quem não gostou do final e está se perguntando o que aconteceu com o Theodore, se a Luna ficou sozinha, etc,etc, aviso: Esta história tem uma continuação!

**ACOMPANHEM A CONTINUAÇÃO DESTA HISTÓRIA EM: **_**POR UM FINAL FELIZ.**_

Beijos a todos e continuem lendo as minhas fics!

Padma


End file.
